


You Bag Me, I'll Tag You Part 2

by Milionking, SweetJulieFace



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [34]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Punishment, Same-Sex Marriage, Self-Lubrication, post season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/pseuds/SweetJulieFace
Summary: As was hinted when Jamie and Tyler tied the knot in the Bye Week portion of the hunt, this part features the marriage.  Jamie and Tyler also use the lessons learned from the hunt to become more intimate with each other.





	You Bag Me, I'll Tag You Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> You'll notice this fic part is written as multi-chaptered part, so here is your homework our loyal fans...
> 
> If the hunted for your team was not who you wanted chosen to be in the hunt, comment with the team and name. Chapter 2 is going to be wedding cards written to Tyler and Jamie from that person or pair.
> 
> I love to include images for non-hockey fans, and these two gems have been hidden from me:
> 
> Tyler:  

> 
> Jamie:  

> 
> As always this is an act of fiction, except that part where Tyler decides to act out fan fiction. That might've actually happened.

“You know pup,” Jamie starts, stroking Tyler’s face as it rests on his chest while cuddled in bed, tucked sweetly together. “Even though the end of this season was a disaster, I’m glad we did this hunt,” Jamie admits. The last game of the season creates a bittersweet end to what should have been the start of a playoff run. Neither he nor Tyler are in the mood for “overtime,” but Jamie feels the need to talk.

“Are you finally getting out of your head, stallion?” Tyler responds, looking up from Jamie’s chest in surprise after Jamie expresses his feelings. Tyler winks, Jamie smiles and jostles him lightly.

“When we did our Anaheim hunt, I learned how bad internalizing things was,” Jamie confesses, kissing Tyler on the head. 

“That’s a good thing Jamie, what else did you learn?” Tyler inquires, flipping onto his stomach and using Jamie’s arm as a pillow.

“We aren’t alone; there are people in the league just like us. Kazer, the Gallys, Nico and Nolan, and now Rous and Nik. I can’t believe how many of us are floating around the league. Do you realize how much power our voices would have if we used them?” Jamie notes.

“Don’t forget we got Rous and Nik together, but you’re right, we could do so much good,” Tyler adds.

“What did you learn, pup?” Jamie asks.

“We fucked through the whole league and it was fun!” Tyler says brightly and Jamie rolls his eyes but giggles, Tyler grabs Jamie’s hand and threads their fingers together. “But I learned that I’d rather things be just you and I going forward. You’re my stallion, I’m your pup. My fuckboy days are over,” Tyler says sincerely, leaning up to kiss Jamie on the cheek.

“What else did you learn, my pup?” Jamie smirks, putting his arms around Tyler’s shoulders and neck as Tyler brackets him, not letting him lay back down.

“That there are more than thirty ways to have sex, and I got to learn it all with you,” Tyler smirks back, brushing his lips to Jamie’s forehead.

“You sure you’re too tired for ‘overtime’?” Jamie asks with a lilt to his voice.

“How about you just put your large, hard dick in my ass, and we fall asleep that way, eh?” Tyler suggests, taking Jamie’s lips with his own.

Jamie smiles, lubes his dick, and shuts out the lamp. Tyler moves to his side, beautiful ass pointed towards his husband who then pulls Tyler close to him, sliding his cock in. Tyler moans, and Jamie kisses Tyler’s neck softly. “Good night, my pup.”

“Good night, my stallion,” Tyler mumbles sleepily back.

**

Jamie wakes up the following morning with his dick still painfully hard and buried inside Tyler’s ass. He starts thrusting while jacking Tyler’s morning wood, just lightly until Tyler wakes up and when Tyler starts responding and thrusting back, Jamie starts to go a bit harder. Tyler comes first, and Jamie follows him over the edge quickly after. Super soft kisses follow. 

Tyler and Jamie shower together. When they are done, Tyler goes downstairs to start breakfast like he usually does, in an apron and nothing else. The apron decked out in Michelangelo’s David in all his naked glory graces the front, a souvenir of their last European adventure. The succulent globes of Tyler’s ass hangs out beneath the bow of the tie, dressing them like a gift and distracting Jamie based on the tent in his shorts. The pain of an immediately after sex erection serves as a reminder of just how sexy his husband is.

Tyler flashes a smile in Jamie’s direction causing Jamie’s cock to shift and pulse. A wet spot in Jamie’s shorts forms soaking through the fabric. Jamie reminds himself of the consequences of going commando when Tyler flashes a knowing grin at the wetness. Tyler winks, Jamie can now feel his heart beating.

Jamie admires Tyler’s physique for a few moments, then blinks as the brain in his head takes back over from the one in his groin. “I had a thought, pup. What do you think about allowing the fans to have a wedding watch party at AAC?” Jamie asks.

“I’d prefer if our wedding was private, Jamie. Besides, I don’t think management would go for it.” Tyler sighs.

“Okay, we’ll do it private, but that wasn’t my motivation behind it,” Jamie pushes.

“What was your motivation, Jamie?” Tyler asks as he slides the breakfast casserole in the oven.

“I was thinking of using it as a fundraiser for You Can Play,” Jamie answers.

The customized and live barking dog doorbell signals the arrival of guests to the house, Tyler glances up in shock forgetting their friends would be arriving so soon. “Hold that thought! Shit! I have to go put some clothes on. Answer that after I get to the bedroom,” Tyler says laughing and running to the stairs. Jamie curses the company, he wanted to fuck Tyler again after the tease he got in the kitchen. Jamie tries in vain to will his cock back down before answering the door.

Jamie hears the bedroom door close, then goes to the door, their guests announcing their arrival by another chorus of barking before he gets there. He opens the door to find Rous, Spezz, Methot, and Rads standing in the door. “Hi guys! Come on in. Sorry, you just missed Tyler streaking through the house naked,” Jamie smirks.

Spezz notices the wet spot on Jamie shorts, points at it, and chirps, “Well it seemed to have the right effect Cap.” Jamie turns a bright shade of red as his teammates laugh.

Tyler comes down dressed in his non-game Stars gear for the exit interviews coming up today.

“Sorry. You were saying, Jameson?” Tyler asks before composing himself.

“I wanted to use our wedding as a fundraiser for You Can Play,” Jamie repeats.

“Not like you guys really need a gift registry. You already have everything you need,” Jason notes showing off the dining room like he’s Vanna White showing off a parting gift to a contestant.

“How about if, instead of asking for gifts, we asked for donations for You Can Play from our guests?” Tyler offers.

“I think it’s a neat idea.” Mark adds.

“Well that decides that.” Jamie decides. “I’ll get an e-mail out once I get my exit interview done.” He concludes placing another mental check mark on his wedding to-do list.

“Anyhow, glad you guys could join us for breakfast. The reason I invited you all is that Mark is taking me to Cabo for my bachelor party. Any takers for joining us?” Tyler asks.

“I go with you, Tyler,” Alex replies almost instantly.

Jamie pleads to Spezz, “Jason, please tell me you are going to babysit Tyler!”

“Yeah, a week in the heat sounds awesome. Can get another boat, female free,” Spezz says with a wink.

“I’m going to Winnipeg to be with Nik for the playoffs. I’m leaving this evening,” Rous adds.

“I’m heading home. Jordie is working on my bachelor party. Tyler’s mom will watch the house while we’re gone,” Jamie mentions.

“Okay, well that was settled easily,” Tyler notes and grabs the casserole from the oven.

They eat in relative silence afterwards. Rous shifts in his seat looking like he’s hiding a bomb in his brain. Jamie is hoping to hell that Rous doesn’t do something stupid during his exit interview and tries to stare him down with the “Captain Glare(R)”.

“Rous you’ve been awfully quiet over there,” Tyler says gazing deeply at Rous’ body language.

Rous side steps Tyler’s attempt to talk him out of his exit interview surprise. “Just a lot on my mind, can’t wait to see Nik tonight,” he says with confidence.

Tyler goes back to scarfing down his casserole, keeping a close eye on his French friend.

Everyone leaves the house to much of the dismay of the dogs, and they make it to their last day at the AAC for this season. Jamie and Tyler’s interviews both are pretty mundane. Then, the press starts in on Rous.

“So Antoine, what are you plans for the off-season?”

“Well my boyfriend’s team made the playoffs, so I’m headed out tonight to be with him, and my son joining me,” Antoine answers with a sly grin on his face.

You could hear a pin drop in the locker room after that comment.

Tyler picks Jamie’s chin up from his chest then bends in toward him, whispering, “We forgot to tell Rous not to do something stupid in his exit interview.”

Jamie leans back, whispering his response in Tyler’s ear, “Tyler, when has that ever worked on him?”

Tyler shrugs; Jamie’s right. They look back to see what else is going to happen.

Jamie gets a text from Nik, “Would you shut my boyfriend up? My phone is exploding!”

“Excuse me, did you say your boyfriend is playing in the playoffs? Which team?” A reporter digs further.

“Well, you have sixteen teams to pick from, so see you next season!” Rous smiles and metaphorically drops the mic and bolts from the room to a place the press isn’t allowed. Jamie is left in the room massaging his temples with Tyler massaging his shoulders.

Rous leaves to collect his son from the airport, then brings him back to Tyler and Jamie’s house to see them off for the playoffs. He’s hoping he can bring Nik home with the Stanley Cup. 

Tyler entertains Alexandre with Rous sucking down a beer in the backyard while Jamie packs his bags, his flight leaves right after Rous’. Tyler knows if he spent the time with Jamie in the bedroom, they’d probably fuck and Jamie would never get his packing done.

Jamie and Tyler drive Rous and Alexandre back to DFW for their flight to Winnipeg. Jamie spots the media hangouts at every entrance to each terminal waiting for Rous to show up. “Charter terminal Jamie,” Rous directs. “Team security have it locked down; Nik’s trying to lay low so he got me a charter.”

Tyler grins, “Nice one, Rous.” 

“Safe travels friend! Give Nik our love,” Jamie says softly as he hugs Rous. Tyler has Alexandre distracted at the window watching the larger commercial jets take off. He’s pointing out to the different types of planes. When one leaves the ground or arrives, Rous’ son is overly impressed. Tyler smiles at the boy’s excitement, and Jamie can’t help but look on fondly.

“You know, he’ll make a great dad someday,” Rous remarks fondly, watching Tyler interact with his boy. Jamie can’t help but smile at the comment since Rous is right. Rous claps his hand on Jamie’s shoulder and wanders off to collect his son. One last wave from the exit to the tarmac, and the Roussel family is off to Winnipeg.

“Come on, Jameson! Off you go to Jordie,” Tyler kisses his husband on the lips passionately as Jamie’s plane shows up.

“Behave yourself, Tyler,” Jamie grins.

“Come on now, stallion. I’ll skype sex you every night I can,” Tyler grins back.

“See that you do, pup,” Jamie reminds Tyler, a possessive tone to his voice as he walks out the door and off to Vancouver.

Tyler drives back to the regular terminals where Tyler’s mom was due to arrive any minute, waiting at the security barrier to the international terminal. Tyler is surprised when he sees that his mom is accompanied by his sister Cassidy.

“Mom! Cassie!” Tyler greets as he kisses the cheeks of both women. His dogs are so getting spoiled while he’s gone.

Tyler orders a pizza and gets his mom and sister set up in their respective rooms. They settle in the media room. A marathon of “Ballers” plays in the background as idle wedding chat goes on around the bar setup in the back corner. From their place at the bar, Jaqueline and Cassidy can oversee the backyard out of the window.

“How simple are we keeping this, son?”

“That little shack is where the ceremony is, and we’ll light a fire for background. There’s space for about forty chairs back there.” Tyler says, surveying the space.

“So, what can we do to help you while you are gone?” Cassie asks.

“I’m hoping you two can find us a caterer; money is no object. We don’t need anything fancy, but something family oriented since there’ll be about a hundred hre for the reception. Mike knows a mixologist that will be bringing in some bartending staff, ” Tyler explains.

“You said Mike was handling music?” Jackie inquires.

“Mike has all the music handled, he’s also doing the ceremony music. Brownie is doing a poem for us, we take the plunge, then he and Jordie are going to embarrass the shit out of us,” Tyler grins.

“And then, the party we’ve all been waiting for. Sounds like fun!” Cassie finishes

“So when do you leave for Cabo?” Jackie asks.

“Tomorrow about noon. Spezz is going to pick me up.”

Tyler goes down to let the dogs out one last time tonight while his mom and Cassie turn in for the night. He heads into the bedroom, opens his IPad, and Facetimes Jamie.

“Hey, stallion! How’s Jordie?” Tyler starts.

“He’s good, but he’s freaking out about Bergevin’s summer plans,” Jamie sighs.

Tyler smirks. “Maybe they’ll send him back here! It would be fun to play with him again.” 

“Yeah,” Jamie trails off.

“What’s wrong?” Tyler interrogates, noting Jamie’s lost in his head again.

“Can’t help thinking that could happen to one of us,” Jamie says with his voice trailing off at the end again.

“Stallion, you’re worrying me,” Tyler says sounding concerned.

“I miss you, pup,” Jamie says flatly. His doe eyes look like they could well up anytime.

“It’s only a week. You guys are off to London, right?” Tyler says, trying to change the subject.

“Yeah, but it’s not with you,” Jamie sighs again.

Tyler has just the magic charm for Jamie’s anxiety, “Jamie, I want you to understand three things. We are married and nothing will get in the way of that. Two, no matter where we both are in the world, there isn’t a time that goes by that I don’t think about you. And three, I love you now and always.”

“I love you too, pup,” Jamie says with the first smile since the conversation started.

“You know what I’d love to do now, stallion?” Tyler asks with a lilt in his voice needing to change the subject, hand going out of frame and putting the tip of an item into view.

“You found the dildo that Roman taught me how to make?!” Jamie yells at a whisper volume and grins broadly. He’s trying not to wake the rest of the house.

“I did, stallion, do you want to watch me use it?” Tyler asks seductively.

Jamie reaches down and undoes his jeans and shimmies them down around his ankles along with his briefs. He’s already hard thinking what Tyler is going to look like fucking himself with Jamie’s replica cock.

“I want to watch you fuck yourself, Tyler,” Jamie growls as his cock pulses almost painfully hard. Tyler lays down naked on the bed and positions his iPad to display from his knees up to his abs.

“Tell me what you want, stallion,” Tyler breathlessly moans as he rubs the dildo against his own cock.

“I want you to open yourself up, Tyler.” Jamie demands as he strokes his dick.

Tyler slicks two of his fingers with lube, spreading his legs and sliding them in. Tyler lets out a deep, chesty mewl.

“That’s good pup, open yourself up nice and wide for me,” Jamie instructs on camera, a shakiness in his soft voice from his masturbation.

“Tell me when you want me to fuck myself,” Tyler pleads, adding in a third.

“I think you are ready for your stallion,” Jamie responds after Tyler gives himself a few good thrusts. Tyler lubricates the giant dildo and slides it in while he massages his cock with his free hand.

“Fuck, stallion! This fills me up just as if you were here,” Tyler moans.

“That’s good pup, fuck yourself nice and evenly,” Jamie orders. “You look so beautiful with my cock in your ass.”

“Damn, this feels so good,” Tyler growls. “I’m all nice and full of your cock, Jameson… So full.” Tyler moans as he moves the dildo in and out slowly, picking up the pace until he finds his prostate and lets out a loud moan. He hopes his sister and mom didn’t hear that.

“Come for me, pup. Let me see you blow your load,” Jamie drawls.

Tyler starts jacking his cock hard while fucking the dildo in and out of his ass. A few strokes later, his load shoots all over the sheets of their bed.

“That’s some nice shooting, Tyler,” Jamie groans out. “Fuck, I’m gonna blow.”

Jamie points the camera on his phone at his cock as it exudes its white stringy load. Tyler lays there watching, licking his lips.

“Wish I was there to lick you clean, Jamie,” Tyler whines with pouty lips.

“I know pup, wish you were too. Sleep well. I love you,” Jamie’s come drunk and satiated as he wipes the come off his abdomen.

“I love you too, stallion,” Tyler replies with a wide smile on his face.

“Sleep well, and travel safe, eh?” Jamie says to wrap up the call.

“I will Jamie, enjoy your bachelor party. See you soon!” Tyler responds

Tyler cleans up what he can and sets a towel over the wet spot, falling asleep quickly afterward.

Spezz collects Tyler the next morning. “You be good for grandma and Aunt Cassie boys,” Tyler coos at the dogs kissing them then his mom and sister.

**

Tyler spends a week basking in the sun and clubbing at night. He creates an Instastory one night at the club in Cabo looking dumbfoundedly drunk and dancing with anyone that catches his eye. Jamie shoots him a text that he should behave or he’ll be given a spanking when Jamie gets home. 

The following night in a different club, and it’s clear Tyler loves his tequila. Jamie saw pictures online and calls Spezz. Poor Jason apologizes profusely to Jamie over the phone that night for losing sight of Tyler. Tyler receives a text to expect his spanking the night he returns.

**

Jamie lives the upscale life of London in cigar bars and Jordie ushering him around London’s many sights. The staff at Claridges had outdone themselves by getting the bachelor party tickets to an Arsenal game one evening. The bachelor party buys Jamie enough beer to have him chain drinking most of the game until he feels like he could float out of the arena. He wakes the morning of their flight home with the hangover from hell.

Tyler arrives home before Jamie does, and when he walks into the media room he hears his mom and sister talking and then a third voice he hadn’t expected.

“Do I hear...Brownie?” Tyler laughs as he sees his friend, pulling him into a huge hug.

“Hey wifey, we lost our series in the ECHL, so I came down early,” Brownie responds. “When does Jamie get home?”

“Jordie and Jamie’s flight lands in a couple of hours,” Tyler responds sounding happy. He’s missed his stallion.

“So mom, how did the catering search go?” Tyler asks plopping down next to Brownie.

His mom is beaming. “Cassie, tell him what we found.” 

“Well, we know pizza is your favorite guilty pleasure, Tyler,” Cassie says with the trademarked Seguin smile. “So we got you a food truck with a brick oven that makes pizza. Guests can build their own pizza and have it oven-baked in the driveway.”

“Oh, man, that is perfect!” Tyler hugs his sister. Jamie will probably argue with him about sticking to the diet plan, but it’s his wedding and a celebration after all so Tyler unilaterally makes the decision to go with it.

"Sounds awesome.” Brownie comments. 

“We just have to finish packing up, and you can take us to the airport then collect your fiancé and his brother,” Jackie ushers Cassie out of the room. Tyler bites down on his lower lip until he winces.

After his mom and sister leave, Brownie pins Tyler with a stare, “Wifey… you’re hiding something. That lower lip bites says it all.”

“Later Brownie. Jamie and I will fill you in,” Tyler whispers.

“Why are we whispering?” Brownie whispers back.

“What I’m hiding would kill my mother,” Tyler whispers less than an inch from Brownie’s ear.

The ride to the airport is awkward until his mom asks a question that Tyler can answer honestly without giving away the major secret. “So, Tyler what is Antoine up to this summer ?  Is he going back to France with Alexandra and his son?”

“Umm, he and Alexandra aren’t together anymore. They got divorced in February. He’s travelling around with his boyfriend while his team is in the playoffs,” Tyler fills in his family with a casual tone.

“Boyfriend?” Cassie coughs out as she chokes on the gulp of water she’s just taken.

“Yeah, Nikolaj Ehlers of the Winnipeg Jets,” Tyler says nonchalantly.

“Holy hell,” Jackie responds, the last part trailing off her tongue in one elongated “l”.

“They both are part of the wedding party, hence the late June date.” Everyone in the car nods understanding playoffs had to be done first.

“Was that the reason for the lasagna in the fridge at Christmas?” Cassie recalls.

“That was it,” Tyler replies with a grin, relieved that he found a spot in the parking garage of the airport.

“Well, is Rous happy at least?” Cassie asks as they walk to the terminal.

“He’s really happy, Cassie. Every time he sees Nik, he lights up! I have a feeling things were tense for a while between he and Alexandra,” Tyler notes.

“Well he deserves to be happy,” Cassie says smiling. “Maybe he’ll propose at the wedding.”

“No meddling, Cassie,” Tyler warns.

“Brother, I’d never,” Cassie replies with a sly grin as Tyler gives her a hug. With a hug and a kiss on the cheek to his mom, he ushers his family into the security line and out of his sight.

Brownie laughs at the banter, and Tyler lets out a deep sigh of relief when Jackie and Cassie clear security. Tyler waves at his relatives and walks out of the terminal with Brownie.

“So what have you been hiding, wifey?” Brownie asks now that they are alone.

“Only that Jamie and I are already married,” Brownie’s mouth drops open in shock, eyes wide. “We did it during bye week in Winnipeg; you are only one of about ten people who know that. Not a word to either of our families, especially since Jordie is here for the next week while we go over the ceremony with you two,” Tyler warns. Brownie nods with a smile and fake zips up his lips. 

"Nik and Rous will be down if Nik’s series ends early, but they know since we did it in Nik’s living room,” Tyler adds.

“Rous hooked up with a Jet. Have to admit I still didn’t see that coming!” Brownie exclaims.

“Neither did we,” Tyler notes as they watch the private jet carrying Jordie and Jamie taxi to a stand in front of the window.

Jamie walks through the door into the terminal with a radiant smile on his face that widens even more when he sees Tyler. He gives Tyler a passionate kiss as Jordie and Brownie record the interaction for chirping material later. Brownie and Jordie coo at the couple who kiss like they never want to be separated again.

“I missed you, pup, so much,” Jamie says into Tyler’s neck when the kiss finally breaks up, holding Tyler in a tight hug. Tyler nods and hums in agreement back.

“Alright boys, let’s get home before all this puppy love makes me sick,” Jordie says in his big brother voice.

“I’m driving,” Jamie demands.

“Whatever you want, stallion.” Tyler relents. Jordie rolls his eyes. Jamie drives the foursome back to their house. 

**

No sooner did the front door shut when they walked in, Jamie grabbed Tyler by the hand forcefully. For half a second Tyler thought Jamie dislocated his shoulder. They march to the bedroom, Jamie throws Tyler at the bed and he slams the door shut. The sound of Jordie and Brownie laughing downstairs filters into the chamber.

“You’ve been a bad boy Tyler Paul Seguin,” Jamie growls.

Tyler’s lips curl until dimples form, the growling causing Tyler to shudder, “And just how much punishment am I in for?”

Jamie marches over to the closet to grab the spare set of paddles. He dashes back, and rips Tyler’s shorts and boxer briefs off in one tug. “On your stomach,” Jamie orders. He watches as Tyler makes his way over to the bed and crawls in slowly, never taking his eyes off of Jamie before laying down, bracing his arms up on his elbows so he can still look at Jamie for now.

“You were dancing with guys other than me, Tyler? I thought it was just us!” Jamie barks out swatting the paddle into his hand.

“All I did was dance I promise,” Tyler pleads, trying to hide his grin but failing.

“It was still not me, I have to punish you for that do you understand?” Jamie interrogates.

“I should only be dancing with you, stallion,” Tyler begs. The paddle makes contact with Tyler’s ass cheeks and leaves a red welt behind. Tyler lets out a yelp at the contact.

“Be ready for another that hard on the other side,” Jamie says as he starts the swing like he’s playing tennis with Tyler’s ass. The paddle glances off with a loud smack. Tyler groans, but keeps his ass out for Jamie to swat.

Jamie’s cock stiffens at the soft pliant submissive look of Tyler as he takes another swing at his ass. The redness from the contact deepens. Tyler’s arms drop and he grabs a pillow to moan into.

“Enjoying your punishment, pup?” Jamie barks, “because you shouldn’t be.”

“What must I do to show my loyalty to you?” Tyler whimpers, lifting his head.

Jamie looks down at his husband, “I’ll fuck you without getting fingered first.”

Tyler smirks as Jamie manhandles him around getting Tyler’s ass up in the air, “Glad I had a plug in on the flight back.”

“Smartass,” Jamie laughs, he can’t hold his dom role anymore. He lines himself up, admiring the welts on Tyler’s delicious ass.

“You love me for, oh GOD!” Tyler starts as Jamie pressed past the rim and Tyler’s ass sucks in the lubricated manhood. The rest of Tyler’s thoughts are expressed in a loud moan as the stretch pleases his brain.

“That’s the ass I love,” Jamie mumbles, blanketing over Tyler’s back and sinking his teeth into Tyler’s neck. “That ass is all for me.” The possessive tone goes straight to Tyler’s dick which pulses out a flood of precome.

Jamie pummels Tyler’s ass causing the headboard to slam into the wall rhythmically. Tyler’s words are lost to a string of “Fuck” and “Yes, there sir.” Before Tyler’s had a chance to realize it his dick rubs out an orgasm onto the duvet. Jamie fucks Tyler through it, the spasms stimulating his cock in a familiar way he never wants to lose. There aren’t many more thrusts into Tyler’s orgasm tightened heat before Jamie blows out a load that leaks out around Jamie’s dick.

Jamie moves down to lick and suck his own jizz out of Tyler’s ass. He flips Tyler over and feeds the load to Tyler though a long passionate kiss that Tyler moans into. He loves the flavor of Jamie melding with the flavored lube they use. They lay there panting briefly as they hear a knock on the door.

“If you two lovebirds are done making us vomit, Brownie’s ordering dinner. If you want a say and not have to pay for it, I’d recommend you get downstairs,” Jordie yells through the door.

Jamie and Tyler share a grin before Jamie gently slides away from Tyler to grab a washcloth to clean them up. After wiping off the remnants of sex off and tossing the cloth in the hamper, they throw on their clothes and run down the steps to get their order in. Jordie produces Tyler’s AmEx anyway as Tyler rolls his eyes. 

“Your potential new contract should cover this easy, eh?” Jordie chirps. Tyler grins and accepts his role as a host.

** 

Rous arrives over the weekend with Nik and Alexandre for a couple of days. Rous and Nik both look exhausted from the toll that the first round of the playoffs took on them. Acknowledging their need for rest and adult time, Jamie and Tyler offer to take Alexandre, so that Rous and Nik can go back to their condo downtown.

Deciding that if one kid is fun, more can only be better, Tyler and Jamie also invite the kids of Tyler’s friend Adam Cracknell. The kids are delightful but more exhausting than Tyler could have ever imagined and he’s whole-heartedly ready to give them back to their parents when the time comes. Tyler puts the whole experience on Instagram and the internet loses its shit in less than 24 hours.

The combined wedding party meets for breakfast the next morning before Rous, Nik, and Alexandre fly back to Winnipeg to start Round 2 of the playoffs against the Predators to go over the wedding plans and any last minute changes. 

The whole experience of babysitting leaves an impression on Tyler. He unlocks his cell and sets up a visit from a couple that know how to raise a kid while both parents play in the NHL.

**

A week into their off-season Hitch retires which doesn’t come as a shock for Jamie and Tyler given the hint he gave a couple of months ago when their coming out spurred a media frenzy. Jamie calls him to wish him farewell. Hitch reiterates he will still be attending the wedding celebration and that his retirement had no reflection on Jamie and Tyler coming out.

A couple of weeks later Monty was officially announced. “‘Loosen the reins on Seguin and Benn.’ Did he really say that?” Tyler says, giggling while he reading the press coverage on his laptop. Jamie is lounging on the other end of the sectional, rubbing his temples.

The house reaches capacity the following weekend when the Gallys show up with their twins. 

“Um Ty, why is there a Russian grizzly bear and his sunny little ball of hate with their French Canadian spawn standing on our doorstep?” Jamie asks as he looks through the peephole ; as the two Canadiens and their twins stand there, awaiting their welcome.

“Well...by those descriptions, you must mean Alex and Brendan and their kids Sasha and Brendan Alexandrovich!” Tyler smiles jubilantly and Jamie continues to give him a ‘look’. “I invited them. They’re here to educate us,” Tyler replies as he walks downstairs in pair of board shorts and no shirt.

Jamie takes a gulp of air and swallows it hard, catching Tyler’s reference. He opens the large wooden doors and welcomes their ice foes and off-ice friends to their home.

“We were definitely invited by this guy,” Gally says, having heard the conversation through the door and gives Tyler a giant hug.

“I figured we’d catch some rays on the patio, play around in the pool … Gally looks like he could use it,” Tyler chirps.

“That’s rich coming from a fellow pasty Canadian. Those Cabo pics were so blinding!” Brendan chirps back.

“That was weak,” Tyler returns fire, but can’t stop grinning.

“Can’t use my normal material around the kids,” Gally says with a shrug of his shoulders and his patented smile. “Sasha repeats every f-bomb for hours afterward,” Brendan whispers into Tyler’s ear, prompting a glare from Alex; it looks like daggers just shot from his eyes. 

Tyler shrugs and helps their guests get their luggage upstairs so they can change into bathing suits. Sasha refuses to take his gaze from Tyler as they walk through the house.

“Is he okay?” Jamie asks Brendan as they reach the threshold of the guest room with two queen-size beds in it.

“Yeah, he’s a little weird around strangers. Acts like his father and namesake in that regard,” Brendan says. Alex glares at Brendan who just grins back. Tyler shuts the door and walks with Jamie back to the master bedroom so Jamie can get his board shorts on too.

Tyler and Jamie slide into the pool with Alex and Brendan following with the twins who are marched around the water by their fathers. Tyler’s lab, Gerry, jumps in splashing Sasha who cries in shock at getting wet. Alex spends a minute or two calming his little clone down again.

“How do you guys handle being on the road and leaving the kids behind?” Jamie asks.

“It’s hard,” Brendan starts, “but we have a great nanny and its nice to Skype them on the road, too. I remember Rads when he was doing the single dad thing in Montreal, would leave his daughter with Angela Price.” He pauses a second. “Are you guys thinking about kids before marriage?” Jamie nods.

“For now, we’re just thinking about the future,” Jamie says. “I know Tyler invited you to learn about fatherhood, but to be honest, after watching him around kids the last few weeks, I’ve been thinking about it more too,” he admits.

“Jameson, you’ve been thinking about the same things I have?” Tyler gasps grinning widely. Jamie scrubs his face to hide the blush that fills his cheeks.

“Tyler, I know you’d be a great dad when I saw you with Cracknell’s girl and Rous’ son. You lit up even more than around our dogs,” Jamie admits.

“So how did you get these two cuties?” Tyler says playing with Brendan Jr. spinning him around the pool.

“Brendan’s sister was a surrogate for us. That’s why they have a striking resemblance to both of us,” Alex confides.

Tyler starts laughing uncontrollably and the other three hockey players look at him missing the internal joke.

“Tyler Paul Seguin, do you want to let us in on the immaturity going on in that filthy mind of yours?” Jamie says sternly.

“I can just picture Cassidy. ‘I got pregnant by Jamie Benn without the need to screw him.’” Tyler says chuckling.

Jamie rolls his eyes. “Tyler, why don’t you take the twins inside and have them help you make dinner,” He ushers Tyler toward the house, knowing the rest of his conversation will not be suitable for childrens’ ears. Tyler obediently guides the two toddlers into the house tickling Brendan Jr. the whole way.

“Sorry about him, I can’t keep his mind out of the gutter,” Jamie laments after Tyler closes the sliding door.

Alex chuckles then points his head at Brendan, “Try being married to him! He drops so many f-bombs, Sasha’s first phrase was ‘fuck the Yankees’.”

Brendan balls a fist and punches Alex’s arm. “That is an important life lesson when you are a Red Sox fan!” Brendan scoffs.

“Alright back to the original topic, so how does the whole surrogate thing work?” Jamie asks looking at Alex.

Alex recalls his experience, “Well, you go to a fertility doctor and they check to make sure your swimmers are okay. If all goes well, then you make twice weekly deposits with the condition of no sex between each deposit for 3 weeks. Then your surrogate gets your swimmers inserted into her when the time is right or they can use extracted eggs, but the first option is often more successful. We got lucky and there were two babies. It is a long emotional rollercoaster that can take months.”

“So why do you have a nanny rather then have them stay with another player’s wife?” Jamie inquires.

Brendan giggles briefly, “Well, Alex and I are not going to win awards for ‘Housekeeper of the Year’, so our nanny is more of a personal assistant. He cleans the house, does the laundry, cooks meals…”

“Fucks your former teammate,” Jamie interjects trailing off to let Brendan continue.

“I won’t lie, it’s nice when the kids go to Buffalo with him now so we can get some alone time. With the stress of the season, it is nice to unwind every once in a while,” Brendan finishes.

“So how did you find your assistant?” Jamie asks curiously.

“We actually met him on a train during our honeymoon, and we became friends with him and his late husband. When we offered the job, he took it very willingly.” Alex responds with a lewd grin.

Jamie laughs. “Well, not sure that approach will work for us when the time comes, but I’m glad it worked out for you. Thanks for the talk guys. It’s given us some things to think about and we appreciate it. Shall we go make sure Tyler and your kids haven’t burnt the place down?” Jamie smirks giving Brendan and Alex hugs.

“Looks intact to me,” Brendan smirks back.

The Gallys stick around a few days, giving Tyler and Jamie an up-close look a family life with kids. After staying in Dallas for a trip to the zoo and top notch BBQ, the family heads back to Alex’s condo in Miami for a few weeks and then plans to take off to Italy for a while. 

Tyler and Jamie decide it’s time to go grab the dogs and hang with Tyler’s family at their lake cottage outside Toronto dragging Brownie with them. It’s a quiet place to do some fishing, hang out with friends, and just be normal for a few weeks. Jamie’s family joins them a few weeks later when the warmer weather finally starts to filter northward.

The fun and games are just the summer vacation that Jamie, Tyler, and even Brownie needed from the harsh hockey season’s toll, the wedding planning, the Dallas spotlight, and their surprise a couple of months ago. For Tyler, he’s happy to see a relaxed Jamie. For Jamie, he’s happy to not have the entire world on his shoulders 24/7 like he does back in Dallas.

As Tyler watches the playoffs one night, he realizes there is one thing they haven’t settled in the wedding planning, an officiant. Since they got married back in January in Winnipeg the selection process got a lot easier for the pair. Watching as former teammate, Patrick Sharp, graces the television screen , Tyler realizes he’s just the guy they want. They want someone who knows them personally and has a personality. The person doing it doesn’t need to be ordained. 

Tyler and Jamie talk it over and make the phone call to Sharp, sitting in a car at a beach far away from their families.

“Hey Tyler, how’s life north of the border?” Patrick asks happily when he picks up the phone, a jabber of little girls in the background.

“Good! Actually, we have a bit of a proposal for you,” Tyler replies.

Patrick starts laughing so hard he can barely speak, “Sorry Tyler! I’m honored, but polygamy is illegal everywhere.” 

“That wasn’t quite the proposal we had in mind, and I’m pretty sure Abby would kill us if we attempted to steal you,” Tyler banters back and sighs heavily with a smile. “We need an officiant for our backyard ceremony. Jamie and I were thinking of you.”

“I’m not ordained Tyler, I can’t and make it legal,” Patrick says sounding dejected. He would love this opportunity to wed his friends.

“You don’t have to be Sharpy, we already did the legal part. We have the luxury of letting anyone marry us in front of our families. By the way, that is uber secret, not a word,” Jamie notes ordering him to secrecy.

“Oh! Got it. In that case, I’d be honored to marry you two saps,” Patrick says with a cheesy tone to his voice.

“Cool, do you want us to make you a script?” Jamie asks.

“Or, did NBC give you the tools to figure out your own words?” Tyler chimes in.

“Oh fuck off,” Patrick giggles. “I think I can manage, what’s the theme of the ceremony?”

“Love,” Tyler says sincerely, smiling at Jamie who is grinning like a fool right back.

“Love, and let me guess none of the religious crap, right?” Patrick says sounding like he’s taking vigorous notes.

“Right, Brownie is offering a Navajo wedding blessing, and we’ll make our promises. One thing about rings though, they are in the lockets you’ve seen on our necks since February,” Jamie adds.

“Thanks, I’ll make a note of that. How about the order of ceremony?” Patrick asks.

The guys spend several minutes discussing the order of the ceremony with Patrick. Jamie and Tyler thanked him profusely for his agreement to be their officiant. They end the call and head back to the cottage with three very wet dogs.

*******

The week before their wedding comes shocking news from Montreal. The Canadiens had made a trade, Jamie panics thinking it’s Jordie. He opens his news feed to find their new friends are being split apart, Jamie gets inside his head again when Tyler joins him to start making breakfast.

“Jamie you have the serious, worried look again. Get out of your head and talk to me,” Tyler pleads lovingly.

“The Gallys are getting split apart next season.” Jamie looks up, worried.

“Holy shit, who’s going where?” Tyler asks concerned.

“Alex is being sent to Arizona in exchange for Domi,” Jamie says with his lips pursed. The fear of being separated from Tyler returns to his thoughts and tears stream down his cheeks.

“You’re UFA next year and I can’t help but think that’s us next summer,” Jamie says with the ripple of worry in his voice, his face is bowed and his eyes are fixated on the tile floor of the kitchen as Tyler cooks. If they’re going to be married, they have to be open and honest with each other.

“Stallion. Jamie look at me, look at me.” Tyler says softly, Jamie lifts his head. “The Gallys are going to work it out, just like you and I would if we got put in that situation. I love you so much that nothing will change that,” Tyler adds placing his hand on Jamie’s shoulder. A soothing touch that calms the shakes from Jamie’s sob.

Tyler continues, “Also, I’ve been in touch with my agent and contract negotiations are going well. The Stars agreed to a no movement clause, so we’re just working out a number. Dallas is my home as long as they’ll have me.”

Jamie lets a huge huff of relief.

*******

Jamie returns from the first night draft round appearing calm and relaxed. He welcomed the Stars first round pick to the team, bolting from the AAC the moment the cameras focus on the next selection in the round. He joins Tyler and their families to watch a movie cuddling on the couch. Tyler passes out on Jamie. He decides not to carry Tyler to bed, so he lets him sleep and his mind begins to whirl.

With the wound of the Gally trade still fresh just a week ago, Jamie tries to sleep the night before the ceremony; the thought of being separated from Tyler for months at a time continues to haunt his thoughts. Jamie starts to practice something Brendan taught him the first time he bottomed and Brad reinforced in Arizona, he closed his eyes and started to just breathe. Nice, slow, deep, and even breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth. The tension eased from his body and his mind finally went blank. In what feels like seconds later, their moms barge in the room.

“Morning darlings!” Jackie shouts as she and Heather come in with breakfast trays for the celebrated couple. “Jenny has been making pancakes and bacon for the last hour, you two better get up and start getting ready before your guests arrive.”

Jamie and Tyler sleepily shift to a sitting position on the couch they slept on the previous night rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

Tyler sets up shop in the master bedroom with his stylist and Jamie is down in the basement with his. Their board shorts and “Benn-Seguin” jerseys hanging up off to the side as they get their hair done to perfection and their beards groomed until they look like perfect gentlemen. 

Tyler is joined in the master suite by Brownie and Nik. Tyler had the Stars equipment guys recreate the entire wedding party’s respective jerseys done with the proper team logos decked out in victory green and white also.

Rous and Jordie join Jamie in the basement, dressing in a similar style as Jamie and Tyler only using their regular sweaters. Jordie uses his old Dallas Stars jersey to keep the victory green theme going.

Tyler’s dad starts the fire in the love shack and sets up the makeshift altar where Sharpy will be standing and a duplicate set of clothing for Jamie and Tyler is hiding. It may be 98 degrees outside, but the ambiance is important. Jenny, Cassidy, and Candace are hard at work setting up chairs on the patio.

Mike Stud is setting up his equipment in the hot Dallas sun. He does a quick practice of the processional song making sure he can stay stoic through the whole thing as he watches one of his best friends walk down the aisle.

The team effort pays off and by three in the afternoon the first guests start to arrive. Mike plays some light music in the background to keep the growing crowd calm. An hour later the crowd finds their seats the wedding party lines up inside the house. Mike cues his music and starts rapping out Breakbot’s “Baby I’m Yours.”

Antoine and Nikolaj strut down after a few lines, holding hands the whole trip down the aisle generating a few confused faces as the trip continues. A few people didn’t get the memo. Brownie follows a few moments later with Jordie; both looking solemn and trying to hold it together even though one of them knows the secret.

Jamie walks down next his necklace in stark contrast to the victory green behind it. He’s much more composed than that January day standing in Nikolaj’s living room. Tyler follows grinning broadly and almost strutting down the aisle that is alongside the pool. He joins Jamie in the love shack facing him and grabbing his hands.

Shapy looks up and smiles at the crowd that has gathered. Before he turns on his mic, he looks at Jamie then at Tyler and tells them to “Just breathe, everything will be fine.”

The music finishes and the ceremony begins.

Sharpy turns his mic on, “Friends and family welcome to a celebration. A celebration of love that many of us will admit has been a long time coming.” He takes a steadying breath and continues, “The love two people share for each other is the seed the world needs to love each other more. Jamie and Tyler exemplify that love, an epic romance that we all are finally able to cement today in the presence of those who love them back unconditionally. This entire day is about love.

“Marriage and love knows no international boundary, religion, or sexual orientation. Marriage is the constant that brings two people together, and love is the vehicle that brings us here today. Our reading today, led by Tyler’s best man Tyler Brown.”

Sharpy hands his mic over to Brownie who takes several deep breaths. Patrick places his hands on Brownie’s shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile. Brownie calms down looking at words scrawled out on the paper in front of him and begins to read.

“A Navaho wedding blessing.

“Above you are the stars, below you are the stones

As time passes, remember:

Like a star, should your love be constant

Like a stone, should your love be firm

Be close, yet not too close

Possess one another, yet be understanding

Have patience with each other; for storms will come, but pass quickly

Be free in giving affection and warmth

Make love often and be sensuous to one another

Have no fear, and let not the ways or the words of the unenlightened give you unease

For the Great Spirit is with you, now and always.”

Brownie hands the mic back to Sharpy and composes himself.

Sharpy looks at Tyler, “Tyler open your locket and remove the ring inside placing it on Jamie’s finger.”

Tyler opens his locket freeing the ring from its slumber and placing the beauty of gold and stone on Jamie’s long waiting finger.

“Tyler you have some promises you want to offer Jamie,” Sharpy comments

“I offer myself to you as I am, all my flaws and all my strengths,” Tyler starts, taking a short breath, “Safe in the knowledge that you compliment me perfectly.” Tyler smiles as he says the line. “You will raise me up when I am weary and allow me to take you by the hand when you need to be ushered through darkness. I trust in you and in us completely. I am not promising it will be easy, but nothing worthwhile ever is. I am not promising it will be perfect, as perfection is fantasy and we are here as real as can be.” Tyler’s eyes tear. “All I promise is I will be with you, by your side supporting you when I can, trusting in your support when I falter, for all our lives,” Tyler finishes wiping the tears that dripped down his cheeks.

Both mothers have lost it at this point with each mother leaning their head on the shoulders of their husbands. The words were very touching. Sharpy clears his throat and wipes his eyes with a nod and a signature Sharpy smile, turning to Jamie.

“Jamie, open your locket. Remove the ring inside and place it on Tyler’s finger.” Sharpy moves the ceremony along. Jamie complies, grabbing Tyler’s hand and wiggling the ring on.

Sharpy smiles as he prompts him,“Jamie you have some promises to make to Tyler.” 

"I offer myself to you as I am with all my flaws and all my strengths, and safe in the knowledge that you compliment me perfectly,” Jamie starts, the tears already welling in his doe eyes. The first tears drip down Jamie’s face and his already soft voice trembles as he continues, “You will raise me up when I am weary and allow me to take you by the hand when you need to be ushered through the darkness.” Jamie continues visibly crying, but pushing his way through it (as a good Captain always does), “I trust in you and in us completely. I am not promising it will be easy, nothing worthwhile ever is. I am not promising it will be perfect, as perfection is fantasy and we are here as real as can be. All I promise is I will be with you, by your side supporting you when I can. Trusting in your support when I falter, for all our lives,” Jamie finishes and lets out a long drawn out sigh, with a smile.

“Tyler and Jamie, you have made promises that will guide you in your lifelong journey. Let the stars be your guide on this journey together and may your love for each other always comfort you. It is my pleasure to pronounce you partners for life. Please seal your love with a kiss,” Sharpy says with a huge smile on his face.

The teammates cheer Tyler and Jamie as they press their lips together (in probably the most chaste kiss they’ve had in a while). The crowd in the yard applauds.

“It is with great pleasure for me to announce Mister and Mister Jamie and Tyler Benn-Seguin.” Sharp concludes as if they had just scored a joint goal.

Jamie and Tyler slip off their sandals, holding each other’s hands and run back down the aisle into the pool taking the plunge, literally. They spring up from the depths of the water and walk toward the steps where Nik and Antoine hand them towels to at least dry them partially off.

Mike hands the microphone to Tyler, who takes it with a cheesy grin on his face. It’s time to let their secret out of the bag.

“Family and friends, it is our great pleasure to welcome you to our home. First, we have a little confession, today is more of a celebration for you as we were married legally in Winnipeg in January. So the hyphenated name you see on our backs and heard Sharpy utter earlier are not permanent. The celebration today is for you to share in our love and happiness,” Tyler announces and hands the mic to Jamie.

Jamie digs out his captain’s voice and announces, “For many of us here that compete against each other during the season, remember that today we are all friends. Please celebrate in a friendly and responsible manner, we love you all for joining us today. When you are ready to leave later, please make use of the professional limo service that we are pleased to provide to get to your homes and lodging safely. Your party favors also include an Uber gift card to bring you back tomorrow to collect your vehicles if you need to do so.

“DJ Mike Stud will be around to spin your favorite tunes and is taking requests, please enjoy each other’s company and help yourself to all the food and drink offered inside. A food truck is outside that will make a fresh wood-fired pizza for you to enjoy. For those of you who are truly sappy, we will be replaying the ceremony in the media room upstairs. Thank you for joining us today.” The crowd applauds after Jamie hands the mic back to Mike.

Mike announces with a bounce in his voice, “Alright friends. You heard the couple, but before we let you loose to mess up the place, the wedding party has a few words for Jamie and Tyler.”

Antoine doles out champagne to the wedding party and Brownie begins his speech. “Tyler, the day you were sent here to Dallas, I knew you had found a home. And Jamie, I’ll have you know that Tyler was nervous as hell knowing he’d be playing with you and Jordie. Tyler’s happiest day was when Jamie finally confessed his feelings. I could feel Tyler’s smile through the phone when he called. You have married a handful Jamie, but after over three years together, you already know that. You both have matured and you balance each other amazingly well. May the wind find your sails, and may your bond grow stronger. I wish you both the best.” The guests applaud and drink to the happy couple.

Brownie hands the mic to Jordie who gives his toast. “This is the point of the party where the big brother gets to have some fun at the expense of his little brother. Rarely has a day gone by in the last couple of years that I haven’t forgotten coming back to our condo finding Jamie and Tyler making out on the couch. That image is burned in my retinas forever. 

“If ever there were a couple that exemplified yin and yang, it is these two. Tyler is rambunctious, fun, spontaneous, relaxed, and a bit of a showman. Jamie is private, serious, competitive, at times possessive, and always thinking one or two moves ahead. Over the last couple of years, I’ve noticed you two have both changed when you are around each other. You have found a balance and chemistry proving that while opposites in personality, you balance each other out as a team. 

“You have a bond that will last for ages, and to have both of you in the family now fills me with immense joy. To a happy and star filled future, I wish the best for both of you. Cheers.”

The six members of the wedding party clink their glasses together and suck down the contents of the glass. Tyler and Jamie use the confusion of the crowd dispersing around the house and yard to pull the drape on the love shack and kiss each other passionately before changing into a second set of clothes that match what they were already wearing only drier.

Tyler grabs a glass of wine and Jamie grabs a beer beginning to wander around the house greeting and mingling with their guests when they hear a loud but familiar noise from the media room.

The couple walks upstairs and sitting around the oversized sectional are Roman Josi and his fiancée, the Gallys, Jonny and Pat, McDavid and Draistl, Nico and Nolan, and Jimmy and Brady. They’re all watching and reacting to the ceremony munching on pizza as Tyler and Jamie walk in the room.

“If it isn’t the sappy couple themselves,” Patrick chirps. He starts a chant of “Kiss, Kiss.” The noise in the room becomes defening with all the hockey players egging on the couple. Jamie and Tyler oblige them and even slip in some tongue.

Jamie and Tyler can’t get a break from the kiss chants as they move through the crowds of people that have flooded their home. Tyler and Jamie cannot remember a time when their house was full to bursting with people there to support their relationship. Tyler revels in keeping their guests happy, Jamie just wants a quiet place to wreck Tyler piece by piece. He eyes an opportunity to take Tyler down to the kink room, only to find it occupied by Nikolaj and Rous. Jamie blushes and sheepishly closes the door turning to find Tyler all smiles behind him.

“No Tyler, we’ve already done that,” Jamie dismisses Tyler’s smile.

“Fine, stallion. That room is all ours when this night is over,” Tyler agrees somewhat cheekily.

“You have no idea how much I want that,” Jamie responds. Jamie shakes an empty beer can then clasps Tyler’s hand, “Let’s go get another drink.”

Alex and Brendan are at the bar while they wait for the bartenders to mix up one of Brendan’s wild fruity beverages as Alex sucks on a bottle of beer.

“You guys started making plans?” Jamie asks. He’s been burning to talk to Alex since the trade news. Tyler had to pry the phone out of Jamie’s hands.

“Yeah, sure,” Brendan deadpans grabbing his neon green alcoholic slush.

“How are you guys holding up?” Jamie says with his soft, gentle voice as they walk out to the front yard to get pizza.

“Well, we’ve had rougher weeks during the lockout the year Alex drafted, but hanging in there,” Brendan says. The body language tells a different story as he shifts from one foot to the other and back. His head is down, and his normal sunny smile is absent from his face. It’s clear the trade has rattled him. “Going to be rough shopping for a condo for Alex in Phoenix. It probably will sink in and feel real then,” Brendan says with a sigh

Alex smiles reassuringly, as he rubs Brendan’s back. “I told you, Brendan, this is not my funeral. This is my renaissance.” 

“So what are you doing with the children?” Tyler asks.

“Well, our nanny is going to be getting some frequent flyer miles this year. He and Nate just adopted teenage twins themselves, depending on homestands there’ll be times they spend in Montreal, Buffalo, or Phoenix. Since the schedules just got announced, we haven’t poured over them enough to work out all the details. Most of the time though during the season our kids will probably spend time in Buffalo, so our nanny can take care of both families and we can focus on our respective seasons.” Alex answers sounding slightly overwhelmed at the entire situation. It becomes apparent to the young couple that they are in for a long season.

The party continues well into the evening, the house finally thins out leaving Jamie and Tyler and one hell of a messy house. After agreeing to let the cleaning team take care of the mess the next day, Tyler grabs a couple of beers out of the fridge and passes one to Jamie.

“So Stallion, I’ve always wanted to try something and it might need what we learned from Brad to do it,” Tyler starts.

Jamie looks at Tyler confused, “What’d you have in mind.” Tyler scrolls through his phone wandering the fanfic archives finding the fic he’s looking for. 

“This,” Tyler says handing Jamie his phone. Jamie groans figuring Tyler would come up with something from his favorite vanity activity.

Jamie’s eyes open wide, he can’t seriously believe what he’s reading, “But Tyler to do this you need to self-lubricate.”

Tyler smirks, “Get me in a hot room with a hot guy and I can make it happen.” He takes one last sip of his beer and wanders down to the sauna to warm it up. He hears a moan slip from the kink room, “Yo boys, its our wedding night. Take it to your guest room, eh?” Tyler chastises through the intercom. Rous’ “Connard” is heard loud and clear as a reply.

After Tyler successfully evicts Nik and Rous from their kink room, he strips down and lays out a towel on the bench waiting for his Stallion to come down and give him the ride of his life.

“So Tyler, do you remember what Brad taught you,” Jamie reminds.

Tyler mumbles sleepily waiting for his massage, “just breathe.”

“Good pup,” Jamie appreciates. Jamie removes his towel revealing his naked body. Then he starts working his hands up and down Tyler’s sweaty back. Jamie positions himself behind Tyler, positioning his dick on Tyler’s amazing ass so it would tease him the whole time the massage is happening. Jamie hits several tense spots on Tyler’s back every time his breath hitches Jamie reminds him to breathe through the pain. The room gets heavy with sweat and moans from the massage and each time Jamie’s dick catches Tyler’s ass just right, they both moan. Jamie eventually finishes and grabs both of Tyler’s writs and pins them behind his back as he keeps slowly sliding his dick along Tyler’s crack, being more of a tease than Tyler is used to, but it seems to be working.

Jamie shifts and runs a finger down Tyler’s crack, and sure as shit Tyler can self-lubricate with sweat. He uses the moisture to his advantage and slips a finger past Tyler’s entrance.

“Fuck pup, you were right. You can do what those fictions talk about,” Jamie says incredulously.

“Told ya,” Tyler deadpans, and then moans again at Jamie slipping in another finger.

“You ready for me?” Jamie inquires.

“Fill me up Stallion,” Tyler whines.

Jamie lines his hardened manhood up to Tyler’s entrance and pushes his thick cock past the rim. Tyler moans in pleasure as Jamie lets himself sink slowly into Tyler’s heat.

“Breathe Tyler,” Jamie orders. Tyler complies with his husband’s request.

It’s a weird sensation using no lube to accomplish the task of fucking a guy, but Jamie finds the sensation quite the turn on that he can’t prevent his erection from stiffening harder. After bottoming out, Jamie lays over Tyler and lets the sensations of entry simmer. His breath his hot and moist against Tyler’s neck.

Tyler accepts Jamie’s heat and weight

“Breathe Tyler, remember what I told you before the hunt?” Jamie whispers.

“I have a pretty hole you get to plow,” Tyler whimpers back.

“That’s right Tyler, it’s my pretty little hole to plow now,” Jamie whispers again with a possessive tone.

“Then stallion if you’re going to plow it, you need to move, do it, claim it.” Tyler moans. His ass relaxes around Jamie thick, throbbing manhood.

Jamie starts his thrusting impressed Tyler is still able to provide enough lubrication to make the experience enjoyable for both of them, albeit feeling tighter than normal.

“Jesus stallion, this is so hot,” Tyler moans. He starts rocking with Jamie’s thrusts to jack his cock against the towel beneath it.

Jamie growls out his orgasm with Tyler following him as Jamie leaves his cock in place while catching his breath. Tyler’s spasms overstimulate him, and high pitched mewls escape Jamie’s lips. Jamie collapses lightly onto Tyler, kissing his shoulder sweetly.

“God, I could so sleep like this,” Tyler murmurs through his tattooed arm.

“Let’s get you to bed then,” Jamie offers, moving off of Tyler.

Tyler yawns, “Think you are going to have to carry me.” He says dramatically.

Jamie offers Tyler a hand that he accepts, “Wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my hips, I’ll carry you to our wedding bed.”

Tyler rides piggyback to Jamie and when they get to their bed, Jamie sets Tyler gently back down. He turns then bends down to give him a passionate kiss. Before the dogs get a chance to hog the rest of the bed, Jamie snuggles next to his husband, with pleasant thoughts about it being the two of them falling asleep with each other for the rest of their lives, and passing out quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> There is one more part left, which will be time stamps of the Rous/Nik relationship. I would like to thank Penstotheend and SweetJulieFace for helping me bring this 'verse to life.


End file.
